Do You Hear The Whispers?
by GleeLover213
Summary: In case there is any confusion, this story is also on Wattpad. It had the same title. But my Wattpad Username is GleeForever213. This is a Glee fanfiction, where there is a lot of Paranormal things going on. Sam is paired up with my O/C
1. Chapter 1

This is a paranormal/mystery/horror/supernatural type of fanfic, which includes the characters on glee, plus my own character Brenda Jackson, who is Sam's fiance' in the story. I recently read a fanfic that had to do with the supernatural, and it also included the glee characters, and which is how this new book came to be. It interests me, and I watch those freaky Sci-Fi movies on the Sci-Fi channel anyway. Sam and Brenda are apart of a group which they call 'Ghost Hunters'. It's sorta like the actual show 'Ghost Hunters', and the boys begged the girls to call their group that. The group (Doesn't include the characters in season four and five like; Ryder, Marley, etc. At least, not in the beginning of the story, later on they will be in it.) includes;

**BOYS:**

1)Sam

2)Finn

3)Puck

4)Artie

5)Mike

6)Kurt

7)Blaine

**GIRLS:**

1)Brenda

2)Rachel

3)Quinn

4)Mercedes

5)Tina

6)Santana

7)Brittany

For Finn, it all started when he met his step-brother, Kurt. Well, it didn't exactly start, because little things here and there would happen, but nothing to be worried about, until Kurt and his dad moved into his house with his mom and him. They were both 11. Finn's dad had died when he was young, as did Kurt's mom. They had to share a room for the time being. They could hear knocking on the walls at night, footsteps, being tapped on the shoulder, pictured falling off the walls. They're parents just waved it off as the two of them playing around, being too rough.

Puck, Artie, and Mike had the same experiences, since they lived the same neighborhood. They're experiences were pretty much the same as Finn and Kurt's, footsteps, being tapped, knocking on the walls,etc. Blaine's was pretty similar.

Santana, Brittany, and Quinn,A.K.A The Unholy Trinity, have had a number of supernatural experiences, like being touched, watched, their hair has been tugged, their clothes move to the other side of the room when they're not looking, etc.

Rachel's experiences aren't as bad as the others, the only thing that's ever really happened to her is her music sheets have been moved, her pictures of her self have fallen off her bed side table by themselves, and her hair has been tugged on. Tina and Mercedes have similar experiences.

Brenda, she had a different story. When she was 11, her grandma died, and days after she died, Brenda would have the feeling of someone watching her when she was in her room alone, her dolls would move on their own at night, and she could feel someone playing with her hair like her grandma did when she was alive. 10 years later, she sometimes gets the feeling someone is watching her, but then again, it could be Sam, since they live together, but she's had some even weirder experiences, especially when she was 14, when she met Sam and everyone else in the group. She was the new girl in school, and she had just moved to Lime, Ohio. As soon as they made eye contact for the first time, on the first day of school, she knew that he needed her help, for what, exactly, you'll have to find out later on in the story. She was immediately attracted to the group of friends, and they accepted her with open arms. She felt as though she knew them already, just by making eye contact with them, if only for a few seconds.

As for Sam, the poor boy has had really bad experiences his entire life, not catching a break. He's had the worst out of all of them. When he was five, it all started, not 11 like everyone else. The doors in his house would open and close by their selves, the lights would turn on and off, so would the sink, bath tub, and shower. One time, he was pushed down the stairs and broke his wrist. But there was nothing there, no one pushed him. He hears voices, but he doesn't understand what they're saying, and sometimes he sees the outlines of people who aren't their. The worst thing is, he has the same dream every night. He's had this dream since he was 8. It was like he was stuck in the middle of a war zone, bullets going threw him as he heard the gun shots and screams. He could see the soldiers on both sides, but the faces were blurry, and he couldn't see their features clearly. The two leaders would run towards each other, swords raised, and Sam would be in the middle of it all, unable to move. Right when their swords are about to go threw him, he's taken to a different place, a house and hundreds of soldiers are there, shooting into the house, going inside destroying everything. A women could be heard screaming, telling small children to run and hide. Then he'd be taken away again, and he'd be in a river, or lake, drowning. He would try to swim back up to the surface, but he would barely make it, and when he made it to land, two men would be standing there, one with a gun, pointing at the other, and he'd shoot the gun, then point the gun at Sam, and he'd wake up, sweating and breathing hard. Brenda has tried to help him, but they can't figure out why he has the dreams.

Brenda is a psychic medium, and she can see and talk to spirits that show them selves to her. She can practically read everyone's mind, and know what they're feeling, sort of like an Empath.

Sam is an empath, which means he can sometimes see spirits for seconds at a time.

Artie, Blaine, Santana, and Quinn are also Empaths, but they can't see or talk to spirits, they can only feel what another person is feeling mentally and emotionally.

As for everyone else, they don't have any 'magical powers' as the boys call them, they just try to help people that need it, which is why they go all over the place, trying to figure things out, like, why do ghosts haunt a certain person, along with the ones with the powers.

**Sorry for the mistakes! Let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Third Person's POV**

**Monday, 3 AM, July 20th, 2015**

Sam sighed, typing away on his lap top. It's 3 O'clock in the morning. He's been sitting at the kitchen table in his and Brenda's house for the past two hours, reading and replying to emails. He clicked on one particular email, and a picture came up. He wasn't expecting to see an actual apparition in the picture. It was a man. He's tall, but his face isn't clear. All you can see where his eyes were, were black circles.

"Woah."He whispered to himself. He read what was under the picture, which included the woman, who emailed him, name,

_Hi, Mr. Evans. My name is Marley Rose, and I live in Lima, Ohio with my boyfriend Jake Puckerman. Your partner Noah Puckerman is his half brother. We live about five miles away from Puck. As you can see, there is an apparition of a man in our room one night, and we weren't home. This was taken around 10 O'clock two days ago. There have been different noises like footsteps, thumps, tapping on the doors, the doors have been opening and closing on their own and the sink cuts on and off at random times. Even the channels on the TV are changed when we aren't even holding the remote and it's not even near us. We've been scratched, poked, my hair tugged on, and I'm worried about this because my aunt's little girl is gonna be staying with us for two weeks while her and her husband go on vacation. I don't want her to get hurt, and frankly, this is really starting to freak me out. Please get in touch with me as soon as possible, only if you are available. Thanks, Marley Rose._

"Sam?"He didn't expect Brenda to be up and he jumped,

"Sweet Jesus B! Don't do that!" He exclaimed, then started chuckling at himself. She sat next to him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya!" She said, smiling. Then she frowned, which made him frown.

"What?"

"Why are you up?"She asked. He sighed and ran a hand over his face."Is it the dreams?"

"Yeah..."

"Sam, we seriously need to take you to a doctor or something."She said. He groaned. They'd been over this a million times.

"Doctors won't be able to help me. You remember when mom took me when I was 14?"

"How could I not?" She asked, a smile starting to form again.

"It's not funny. She thought I was going crazy. They tried to put me on medications but I wouldn't take them. And you know how much I hate hospitals anyway."He said. Then he put his head in his hands."I think I _am _going crazy. I can't sleep, I work all the time, I never get a break from these things!"He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Brenda sighed, looking at him sadly. She stood up and sat in his lap, putting her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist lightly."We still have a lot of things to do before the wedding-"

"Which is in November,"She interrupted but he kept going on.

"I don't even know why you want to marry me. I'm gonna be a terrible husband." Brenda gasped and looked at him. He was looking down at the keyboard on his lap top. She tilted his chin up to look at her.

"Samuel Dwight Evans, you are _not _going to be a bad husband, do you hear me? And you know why I said yes when you proposed to be. I love you with all my heart, and you know that. You'll be the best husband ever, because you were the best best friend ever, the best boyfriend ever, and now the best fiance ever."She kissed him softly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just stressed, that's all."He said honestly."Hey, check this out."He said and pulled the email and picture back up.

"Woah...that's some freaking crap right there."She said, looking at the picture. He read the actual email to her. Once he was done, she said,"Huh, so are we going to tell everyone else about it? Are we going to do it?""

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"I think we should do it. I mean, it is Puck's boyfriend and his girlfriend."She answered.

"Alright. When they get here for work tomorrow we'll talk to them about it."He answered."And I'll call her in the morning. Set everything up and see when she wants us to come."

"Alright. Come on, Sammy, lets go to bed." She said and stood up, pulling him with her.

**I know this chapter is short, but they will gradually get longer. Sorry for the mistakes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Person POV**

**Same day, July 20th, 2015**

Around 12 o'clock the next morning, everyone in the group started showing up. Sam was in the shower while Brenda printed the picture that Marley sent last night, as well as the email.

"Dude, where's Sam at?"Puck whined, not even 3 minutes after he got here. Quinn smacked him on the back of the head. Brenda looked at him.

"He's in the shower, dumb ass. You act like you haven't seen him in years." Puck glared at her but she glared right back at him.

"I haven't seen him in three days!" He exclaimed. Everyone just looked at him.

"Dude, no. Just...no."Sam said, walking down the stairs, his hair still damp. Puck hugged him and Sam just stood there until he let him go.

"Dude! You're acting like I'm Quinn. Go hug her. She's your girlfriend!"Sam said. Puck pouted but went over to Quinn, who tried to ignore him.

"Weird ass."Sam mumbled, as he walked past Brenda. She laughed."Alright guys. We have a new case."He passed the picture around."Marley Rose emailed me this yesterday. Marley is Jake's, Puck's half brother, girlfriend. They live in a house about five miles from Puck and Quinn. They've been touched, doors have closed on their own, her hair has been pulled, etc, and they're worried because her aunts daughter is gonna be staying with them for a while." Sam explained."What do you guys want to do?" There was a chorus of 'Let's do it' and 'yes'. Sam grinned at Brenda.

"Alright then, I'm gonna go call her now. Don't follow me Puck!" Sam warned. Puck just sat there. Sam shook his head and picked up his phone. He went in the kitchen for some privacy. He dialed her number. "Hello?"

"Hi, Ms. Rose, this is Sam Evans from 'The Ghost Hunters'. You emailed me last night about some occurrences in your house."He could hear the smile in her voice when she started talking.

"Yes, I'm really worried about it. Jake woke up with scratches all down his back this morning. I explained what's been happening in the email, right?"

"Yes ma'am. Well, I called to-"He stopped talking. It was like he was frozen in place. He had felt something grab his shoulder, and whisper his name. He turned around but no one was there.

"Mr. Evans? Mr. Evans are you okay?"

"Oh, um yes. Sorry about that. Anyway, I called to see when we would be able to come talk to you, check out the house."

"Oh, okay. How about one? That's when Jake gets home."

"Alright, that'll work. I'll see you then."

"Okay. Thanks Mr. Evans."

"S'not a problem. It's my job. Bye bye."

"Bye."She hung up. He has a bad habit of saying 'bye bye' because Brenda says that any time she hangs up the phone. With him, or anyone else. He put his phone in his back pocket. He looked around the kitchen and shook his head. He probably just imagined it. He walked back to the living room and clapped his hands once. Everyone looked at him.

"Alright, we need to be at their house by at least 1:15 to talk to them. She told me that this morning, Jake woke up with a bunch of scratches all down his back, so we need to check the place as soon as possible."He finished. Everyone started cheering, and by everyone, it was mostly the boys.

"They get too excited about these things."He mumbled. Brenda snorted. She sat beside him and whispered in hi sear,

"What happened in there?"

"I'll tell you later."He whispered back. She nodded and gave him a look that said, 'you will tell me or else.' He hated 'or else' because he didn't have a choice.

**TIME SKIP**  
><strong>Third Person POV<strong>  
><strong>1 O'clock<strong>  
>Right at 1:15, they pulled up in the drive way of their two story house. Everyone got out and followed Sam up to the door. He knocked and a short, skinny woman, who was pretty, opened the door with a darker man at her side.<p>

"Hi! Thank you for coming!"Marley said, shaking Sam's hand. Jake did the same."I'm Marley and this is Jake."She introduced to the people who didn't know them. She invited them in and told them to sit anywhere in the living room.

"Hey bro."Jake said, hugging Puck.

"Hey , why didn't you tell me your place is haunted?" Jake shrugged.

"Didn't think it was important until now." He answered. Puck nodded. Marley and Jake told everyone what's been happening. Sam listened carefully, as well as Brenda. Once they were done explaining, Sam asked,

"Do you mind showing us around?We like to check the whole place out before we do the actual investigation."

"Yeah, sure! You do it at night, right?" She asked standing up. Sam nodded. She led Sam, Brenda, Quinn, Rachel, Finn, and Puck upstairs while Jake showed everyone else downstairs.

"Our master bedroom is where Jake got the scratches, obviously. That's where the picture was taken." She pointed at the window.

"Is this where stuff happens the most?" Rachel asked.

"No, it's usually the guest room, bathroom, kitchen, and basement. The only time we get scratched is in here."

"Wait, so the both of you have been scratched before?" Finn asked. She nodded.

"I have a scar from a scratch a few weeks ago. See?" She held her arm our and Sam grabbed her wrist gently and looked at the thin, pink, four inch scar starting at the crease in her elbow back towards her wrist.

"Wow. We've seen scratched like this before, but it never leaves a scar. How deep was it?"Sam asked, running a finger across it once, then letting her wrist go.

"It wasn't really deep. I didn't need stitches, thankfully, but it bled for about an hour. A little at a time anyways, not all at once."

"Huh, well could we see Jake's scratches when we go back down?" Quinn asked. Puck nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's bad, but I don't think thay'll scar like mine did."She answered. She showed them the rest of the rooms, then the basement with everyone else. When they went back to the living room, Jake showed them the scratches on his back. There were four long scratches starting at the top of his back, near his neck, down to his waist. It looked like the scratches were from the index, middle, ring, and pinkie fingers. They were bright red, but not bleeding.

"What time will you be coming?"

"Probably around 8 or 8:30 so we can set everything up and start the investigation at 9 o'clock."Brenda answered. They nodded.

"We'll leave once you have everything set up. They left after that. While they were walking to their cars, Sam asked,

"Do y'all wanna go get some lunch then head to the office?" Everyone agreed and followed Sam and Brenda to a restaurant. Sam and Brenda were alone in Sam's truck so she asked again,

"What happened in the kitchen earlier?" He sighed.

"I was talking to Marley and I felt something grab my shoulder and whisper my name. I looked around the kitchen but no one was in there. It sounded like a man, but it wasn't any of the guys."He answered, turning the blinker on and pulling into Breadstix. He parked and cut the engine off."I figure it was just because I'm tired, that I'm just seeing and hearing things."She grabbed his hand and turned her body towards his.

"Sam, we seriously need to do something about your dreams. I can't stand seeing you so tired. When we were teens, they only happened what, once a week?"He nodded. "They're pretty much every night now, aren't they?" He nodded again."We need to either start trying to figure out what it is, which also means you need to actually tell me about the dreams, or we tell everyone about them."He looked at her with red eyes.

"I can't tell them, B. I can't. They wouldn't believe me, which means you probably wouldn't believe me either."

"Sam, please. I believe anything you say, you know that. I want to help you."She pleaded. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, trying to rub the tiredness out of them.

"God-Alright, fine. Can I at least wait until after this case is over? I'll tell you by ourselves, then I'll tell everyone together."

"That's fine Sam, maybe telling us about it will help."

"I hope so. Alright, there waiting on us."He said. She leaned over the cup holder/armrest and kissed him. He smiled at her when they broke apart. He opened his door and got out, about to shut the door when she stopped him."What?"

"I'm to lazy to open my door so I'm gonna get out on your side."He laughed and watched her crawl over the armrest into the drivers seat. She hopped out of the truck and grabbed his left hand as he shut the door and locked it.

**Sorry for the mistakes ****_and_**** the long wait! More soon! Chapters will be up more frequently as well!**


End file.
